I'll be there for you
by p4poonam
Summary: Sam and Dean during Sam's time at Stanford. Based on a prompt including the following words : Three years group birthday/anniversary celebration.


**Title : I'll be there for you**

 **Summary** : Sam and Dean during Sam's time at Stanford. Based on a prompt including the following words : Three years group birthday/anniversary celebration.

 **Note** : the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.

Not beta'ed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

The thing that Sam Winchester knows for certain is that no matter what happens in his life, whatever else may change, one thing will always remain constant : his big brother Dean.

No matter what Sam does, however many mistakes he makes, Dean's love for him will never diminish and whenever Sam needs his big brother, Dean will always be there for him.

Last year on his birthday, two years since he left his family to pursue his education, his brother came to visit him. Dean had often come to see him in those two years since his father broke all ties with him. He would call regularly, check up on Sam and ask about his well-being.

Everything should have been alright except that each time Dean was hurt, Sam knew it even if Dean tried to hide it or deflect trying to answer him.

Sam felt guilty. He knew that Dean didn't blame him for leaving hunting behind and leading an apple pie life as his brother liked to call it but each time Dean got hurt, Sam questioned his decision of quitting hunting, of leaving his brother without backup. Each time Dean was a few days late calling him, Sam got worried. He could not concentrate on his school work or his social life, imagining the worst possible scenario. Each time Dean called him, there was always that one split second instant where he feared that Dean was hurt badly and was only calling to say goodbye or worse yet, it was someone else answering his brothers phone telling him that the person who this phone belongs to is dead.

He could not keep leading this dual life for the sake of his own sanity. He had fought hard to get away from hunting and to forge a life for himself away from all the craziness. He loved Dean and he had to trust his brother that he would be alright hunting on his own. He had to stop worrying. He knew that even at seventeen, Dean was a far better hunter than anyone else he knew, including his own father. He had to believe that Dean was going to be alright.

Sam had all these things going on in his head when his brother visited him last year for his birthday. They got drunk. Sam kept scowling at the bruise on Dean's jaw. He noticed how Dean was careful with his movements, how Dean was wincing in pain each time he thought Sam was not noticing him.

Sam lightweight that he was, and anger and worry clouding his judgement, got into an argument with his brother. He poured out all his worries and fears out in the open. He blurted out how he was hurt deeply when Dean had refused to accompany him when Sam left for Stanford. Dean in his defence said that it was his responsibility to save as many people as possible. Dean couldn't lead a normal ignorant life when there were monsters out there hurting people. Sam, in his anger said that it would have been so much easier for him had he not been constantly worrying about Dean and how, even after cutting his ties with the supernatural world, he was still a part of it because Dean was a part of that world as well as his. He further added that it would have been easier if Dean had also cut his ties with Sam along with their dad. He knew that it this had hurt Dean deeply but his big brother was a martyr if nothing else. Dean responded that he would keep his distance if that's what Sam wanted. He promised to be there for his brother whenever Sam needed him and also promised to take better care of himself during hunts.

That was the last he saw or heard from his brother in a year.

Today, on his birthday, three years after he left his family for Stanford, a year since he last saw or heard from his brother, he receives a special gift.

There is a knock on the door to his and Jess's apartment. Sam can hear his friends outside the door as he opens it. A group of his and Jess's friends are taking him out for celebration of his birthday. There's a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" when he steps out. He's hugged and hi-fived by his friends along with recieving his birthday wishes.

One of his friends noticed a package by Sam's door and picked it up.

"There's a package here addressed to Sammy here" his friend said.

Sam froze at the nickname. He hadn't been called that in a year. He grabbed the package knowing in his heart who the sender was. The wrapping was nothing fancy, just some old newspaper and duct tape securing it. He and Dean used to wrap what meagre gifts they could afford for each other in it all the time.

Inside the package he found a case of beer, a mixed CD, a rolled up bundle of cash - which Dean had probably won by hustling at pool and a freakin' whole apple pie. Sam burst out laughing at that. Dean being Dean as usual. God! How he missed his brother.

He also found a note attached to the pie. He kept his gifts next to him on the steps and sat down and opened the note.

"Dear Sammy, " it said

Happy 21st old man. Here's your first legal beer. It won't taste different than any of the hundreds we've had over the years but it's the milestones that count right? Also pie because who doesn't like pie right? Don't drink up all the money alright? Or maybe do. Go have fun. Enjoy.

Love,

Dean.

Ps. Listen to the CD once in a while so that you don't forget what real music sounds like. Spoiler alert : its nothing like the emo bullshit that you call music.

Remember : If you ever need me, I am just a phone call away.

Take care Sammy.

By the end of the letter Sam was laughing and he was crying. He clutched the letter to his chest ignoring his friends' wierd looks.

Over the last year he'd questioned his decision to stay away from Dean. He still worried about Dean, that hasn't changed but he had started to trust Dean's skill as a hunter more and started believing that Dean was capable of taking care of himself. He realized that it was okay to let go, that it was okay to live with his choice without any regrets same way Dean was leading his own life based on the choices he made.

He would always love his brother no matter the distance and space between them. He hoped that Dean knew that he too would do anything for his brother and be there for Dean if he ever needed Sam.

Dean did come back to him when he needed his help finding their dad, a year and a few months from now.

"I can't do this alone." he said

"Yes you can." Sam answered knowing his brother well.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Dean answered honestly.

Thus began their journey together - saving people, hunting things - the family business. The circumstances could have been better. Jess shouldn't have suffered like that but being back with Dean, riding shotgun in Baby was where he truly belonged.

 **The** **End**.

Thoughts???


End file.
